


Photo Album

by FleshRemembers



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Discussions of marriage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idk how to tag this its all more just for a heads up jic, Other, POV Second Person, discussions of having children, implied afab reader?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshRemembers/pseuds/FleshRemembers
Summary: You get a chance to look through the Explosion's family photo album.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

> Nathan being revealed to be a little bit of a softy who wants to settle down and possibly start a family was a direct pincer attack on me specifically

It's times like these Nathan regrets ever coming back home.

Right now his mom has you sitting with her, combing through old family photo albums and showing you every embarrassing and awkward picture she has of her son from the time he was born. He tried to tell his mom you weren't interested in that, but you cut him off, saying how you would LOVE to see these photos, Mrs. Explosion, throwing a sneaky smirk over your shoulder at Nathan. So now he just sat there with his head in his hands, listening to both of you coo over how cute he apparently was.

"And this was him at his confirmation," Rose said, pointing to a picture. Nathan winced in his hands, knowing exactly what picture it was. He was around 13, wearing a white suit that was as ugly as the original fucking sin, his growing hair slicked back at his moms insistence. 

He heard you gasp then chuckle lightly. "Ohh my god, look at you! With your hair like that! You must have been just starting to grow it out then, huh?" He can tell you're looking at him, so he just grunts in response. "You look so cute here," you tell him, a fond teasing in your voice. 

"Can we do anything else," Nathan asks, finally raising his head, "instead of torturing me for fun?"

His mom clicks her tongue, but closes the book. "Oh, alright Nathan, we're done." She leans closer to you and fake whispers, "I'll leave them out for you to look through later if you want. We didn't even get to his high school years yet!" You smile and whisper a thanks back, meeting Nathan's glare with amusement. 

Nathan started to hope that the house would catch on fire, but the only thing damaged was that fucking book.

The next day, his parents both had to head out, so it was just you and Nathan alone for a bit. He was in the kitchen starting you both a pot of coffee, when he head you giggle from the living room. Not bothering to poke his head out, already having a good idea what you were doing, he asks, "What's so funny?" You called back, letting him know you were looking through the photo album again. Nathan groaned. "Can you stop making me wish I was dead? Put that thing away," he said, watching the pot drip.

"Aww c'mon, it's not that bad!" You said from the couch, continuing to flip through. "I didn't know you played football in high school."

You must have found his team photo. "Yeah, until i dropped out." He called back. 

He heard you hum in response. "I think, though," you said, "that this is my favorite picture." Nathan poked his head out this time, seeing you pointing to a photo of him as a child. It was his fifth birthday, his straight hair was styled in a bowl cut, a party hat sitting on his head. He was wearing a godawful pea soup green shirt underneath a pair of jean overalls, and he was frowning and glaring at the camera. Next to him was a lively and colorful party clown, obviously trying to get the young birthday boy to smile, but failing to do so. No wonder he looked miserable. Nathan grimaced. 

"I've always hated clowns." He shakes his head. "And everything else about that picture is fucking awful. I think I hate it and everything about it the most."

You laugh aloud, looking through the baby photos again. He really was just adorable as a kid, despite the fact that he always looked so stone faced and serious. Really, that probably added to his cuteness.

Nathan was carrying both your cups out when you look up at him, asking, "If we have kids, who do you think they'll look like more?"

Nathan stops, going wide eyed. He nearly drops the cups. You had been together for a long while now, but the topic of kids hasn't really come up.

"I would hope they would at least have your hair and eyes," you continued, unaware of his surprise. "But as a child I looked identical to my mom at the same age, so who knows." You look up at him and smile, and though he would never admit it aloud it made his heart flutter and face warm. He figured a long while back all this mushy shit was what love felt like.

He shook the thoughts from his head, realizing you were waiting for a response. He sits down next to you, handing you a mug. He stares into his own as he speaks. "Yeah, uh, I don't know. Haven't really thought about it." He takes a long sip, gathering his thoughts. "You're the prettier of us, so for their sake I hope they would look like you." You just snort, waving your hand dismissively and telling him to shut up fondly. You brush it off, but he knew you were trying to hide the blush you get whenever he gives you a compliment. 

"Don't say that about yourself," you say, gentle but firm. Your hand comes up to pet his hair, warm from holding your cup, and he fights the urge to lean into it completely. "You're very handsome and always have been." Gently turning his head towards you, you place a small kiss on his nose. His face wrinkles slightly as you do so, getting embarrassed now by the displays of affection despite no one else being around. That doesn't mean he wants it to stop, though. 

He gives you a noncommittal 'Yea, alright,' as you turn away, and you roll your eyes. Its quiet for a moment, before Nathan hesitantly asks, "So you, uh, want kids someday?" 

You look over your cup at him, a slight color coming to your face. "Well I mean, I don't think I'm opposed to the idea, if you aren't. It's definitely something we would have to talk about and really think over before making a choice, but I'm not ruling it out yet." You pause. "I would like to be married first, though."

"We can do that," Nathan responds a little too quickly. He coughs nervously, trying to backtrack. "I mean, it's a possibility. If you want. To get married that is. In the future." Hes glad his hair is mostly covering his face cause he feels like a fucking jackass right now. He steals a glance at you, and you look just... so happy. Your eyes are full of adoration and what he's come to recognize as love. He thinks in that second he wants to see you like this forever, and it hits him like a brick.

You reach a hand out towards his, running your thumb against the back of his hand in a comforting manner. Smiling at him you say, "Yeah, we can do that." You brush his hair behind his ear, showing his face. "We can talk about it more when we get home?" He nods, taking this chance to lean over and give you a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Rose dressed Nathan in unintentionally ugly clothes until he was old enough to decide for himself (and that includes the notorious childhood bowlcut a lot of boys apparently get) but he would wear some outfits (like the communion one) just to make her happy, just cause its funny and kind of cute honestly. Also that hes always been annoyed by clowns


End file.
